


Everything Has an End

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Crack, Funny, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, I’m sleep deprived, Mourning, Oneshot, Please Send Help, Post SBURB, Short Story, That actually isn’t angst, headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Dave is mourning the loss of something dear to him.





	Everything Has an End

Dave stood in front of the box, the one that contained such precious memories from over the years. Memories of growing up, finding himself, and just being happy for once in the hellhole he once called home. He felt heavy, an invisible force trying to drag him towards to floor, just standing up straight was a challenge for the young man.

After all, why would he stand up when he was mourning, all of his body just aching to fall down and let his salty tears drop over the box, accepting the situation of death. It was a grim reality, yet Dave refused to believe it.

Of course it happened, it happened to everyone.

But this couldn’t possibly happen to him, could it? This had to be a bad dream, right? Soon he would wake up in his cozy bed next to Karkat, all grief and sorrow would be gone, his treasured item would be next to him like always.

That’s what he wished would happen, but he knew it would never be the same, if was dead, and never coming back.

The pain in his chest grew worse, staring at the his way torture, yet he had to accept the cruel reality. He didn’t want to, this wasn’t fair…

“Dave, are you okay?”

Karkat’s voice echoed through the room.

“Why are you crying over a shoebox?”

“It’s not just a shoebox Karkat, today I’ve lost my best friend.”

“Wait, John is in that box?”

“Nope, much worse.”

Dave removed the top of the box, heart stinging as he saw it. He wanted to turn around, yet couldn’t.

“You’re mourning a pair of broken headphones?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is pure crack I made because my headphones broke today.
> 
> Rip my best friend.
> 
> 24th of December 2016 - 4th of September 2018


End file.
